How To Build A House
This is the second episode of season one making 124,167 million views. Overview Goku,Toad,and Luigi,Are beginning to be tired of always sleeping in the castle. Chararcters Main chararcters *Goku *Luigi *Toad *Pan *Chichi Major chararcters *Bowser *Bowser jr *Iggy *Vegeta *Ludwig *Kid trunks *Mario *Roy *Wendy Minior chararcters *Goten *Gohan *Meta knight *Captain koopa Plot The episode starts with the heroes boring of sleeping in the castle,Later they ask chichi to help them with building,Later bowser,bowser jr,and iggy appear in a airship firing bullet bills and hammer bros throwing at the heroes,Goku trys to dodge the bullet bills while luigi screams in terror and toad use a shield,And ludwig trys to stap bowser jr with a knife from behind but ends up falling out of the airship,And Vegeta and kid trunks and furture trunks Fire ki balls at Luigi and miss most of the times,Later up at the airship bowser jr eats a sandwich while ludwig trys to shoot fireballs at bowser jr nut ends up shooting bowser insand,Later vegeta Use a gun to kill Chichi but again ends up hurting himself,Then Goku fire a kamehameha at the airship destroying Some of the ship Causing bowser to retrek,Than after a hard work of building the house the house was done,later vegeta and the trunks Renamed the mushroom the negeative fighters,Then somewhere is the remaining Ships Bowser has another plan to destroy their house,soon ludwig trys to fire a fireball at bowser jr but Hits he father causing bowser to take he anger at ludwig,Bowser reveal a secerct tunnel under the house leading to a gold mine iggy wants to go to the gold mine but bowser relps that their are billioniers,Goku get tired and sleeps while luigi and pan Stand in guard of the house,Chichi makes some Chicken Then goku wakes up because of the chicken,Vegeta and furture trunks Threw Bombs at the house,Making chichi get mad at them using her Sword to chase them,Goku climbs up the main ship to Fight bowser for only 33 Second then Ludwig Hits his father with a mega fireball by mistake,Goku dropkicks bowser out of the ship making the others Reterk again,Bowser gets up and Shapeshifts into a butterfly to Chase after the ships,The heroes Cheer and luigi jumps on Toad for no reason,Goku ends the episode with saying "Oh well guy will be guys"! Quotes '''Goku':This thing is going great! Chich'''i:Let's hope it will stay good for many years. '''Luigi:Nothing can go wrong! Bowser:Juinor!Launch the button. Bowser jr:[Press a big flashie button]Yeah! Goten:[Sees tons of airships]Just when luigi has to say that. Pan:Wow,that's a lot of ships. Toad:Good thing there's alot of heroes. Goten:[Panics]AAAAH! Transcript To see the transcript for how to build a house click Here Gallery Blue prints.jpg|The blue prints of the House In the night time.jpg In the night time.jpg The back view.jpg The luigi lair.jpg|The heroes heroes hideout lair The house.jpg|The houseLeftthe hideoutRight somethign.jpg|Peach watching bowser's airship come Bowser's airships coming from nowhere.jpg|Uh oh Bowser jr pressing the big green button.jpg a camo.jpg a camo.jpg yes.jpg Go away.jpg|Toad launching luigi to other bowser airship cool.jpg|Mario dodging all the bullet bills B.jpg|Bowser about to beath fire at goku Luigi fighting bowser jr.jpg|Luigi,mario and luigi about to battle bowser jr Goku about to fighter bowser.jpg Mario dodging some bullet bills.jpg Goku about to end bowser with a dropkick.jpg|Goku about to end Bowser off with a dropkick Triva *This marks the first time chichi yells at goku. *Tails was planned to be in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season one